FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional control apparatus 100 comprising a driver 110 and a baseband controller 120. In the prior art, in order to reduce cost, when the control apparatus 100 is applied to a mobile phone, frame rate of the mobile phone is determined according to an oscillator 111 built-in the driver 110 of the controller 100, and is associated with resistance and capacitance of the oscillator 111. In a fabrication process of an integrated circuit (IC), a fabrication parameter drift often exists between chips and crystal grains, which cause different capacitance and resistance of the oscillators 111 in different batches of mobile phones; as a result, inconsistencies exist for different batches of the same product before being shipped from the factory. In order to achieve an object that the frame rate conforms to the specification, the conventional driver 110 includes a one-time programming (OTP) component 113 to measure if parameters of a product meet the standard requirements of the specification during a chip probing (CP) test. Parameters that do not achieve the requirements in the specification are fine-tuned by the OTP 113. However, it is possible that a repaired chip may still fail to meet the specification and is then classified as a defective chip that cannot be shipped to customers—such defective chips are then accounted for yield loss.
When implementing the OTP component 13, apart from causing the yield loss, additional test time and test cost are needed to perform the CP test. Also, product utilization flexibility is reduced since electrical parameters cannot be altered after being finalized by the OTP. Therefore, a control apparatus capable of adjusting a frame rate of a portable apparatus, increasing utilization flexibility and reducing test time and test cost and a method thereof are in need.